


my blood (you don't need to run)

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus tells Alec about Isabelle, Missing Scene, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Older Brothers, Siblings, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, The scene that should have been, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane, episode s03e13: Beati Bellicosi, we needed just something malec related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: "Is something wrong?" Alec frowned, watching him glance towards the door before shutting it quickly.or; missing scene from 3x13 where Magnus tells Alec that Isabelle was fed on





	my blood (you don't need to run)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wanted to write this scene when it was mentioned in the show, so here it is. With mistakes, obviously, I should really get a beta.
> 
> Title is from 'My Blood' by Twenty One Pilots

Isabelle Lightwood was the bravest girl on earth, that, Magnus was sure of. It must be a Lightwood family trait, at least for the most part, selfless bravery, because Maryse and Robert's children seemed overflowing with it.

He may not have said it, but he was touched. Touched that she had the courage to tell him the truth, especially since he was almost certain no one else knew, bar Simon. Granted, she told him in pursuit of the root to help her cravings, but there was no obligation for her to admit the truth. She could have simply said she was struggling more than usual and he probably would have believed her. But instead, Isabelle had told him, because she trusted him. 

However, he couldn't help her. Because he was useless, though they would all tell him otherwise. He couldn't help his boyfriend's sister, no, his friend, in her time of need. He couldn't help ease her suffering, and despite his offer to contact some warlock friends, it was undeniable that he had never been more incompetent. 

Still, one thought hovered in his mind as he pursued a pen and paper (damn the complicated Shadowhunter technology), and he found himself in a difficult position. Because he was almost sure Alec didn't know. Isabelle had been keeping her struggle on the down-low, not wanting to take away from Clary's return and the hunt for Jonathan - and, although she probably wouldn't admit it, she didn't want to seem weak. But Isabelle Lightwood was a million miles from weak. 

Another Lightwood trait - believing they are feeble in asking for help. Even when they really need it. Magnus blamed their upbringing for that, growing up in the Clave where you were expected to be stoic soldier from the day you could hold a sword. Alec was a victim of their treatment more than most, having to force down emotions until he couldn't feel at all. It was a cruel existence, Magnus thought.

What was it Shadowhunters said? Emotions cloud judgement.

He couldn't say he blamed Isabelle for not telling her brother. They both remembered what had happened the first time he had discovered Izzy's addiction, and as much as he loved Alec, Magnus couldn't deny that the boy was extremely overprotective when it came to his siblings. Granted, if Magnus had found out a vampire had been feeding on his sister, it was entirely probable that he would have done the same thing.

But Alec deserved to know. Despite his faults, everything he does, he does out of love. And that was what made him so extraordinary. Despite being raised to place duty above all else, Alexander held his family, the people he loves, as top priority, no matter what. 

Besides, Magnus had promised himself he would always he honest with his boyfriend, this included. Perhaps it wasn't his secret to tell, but he knew that Isabelle wouldn't be angry. She probably knew herself that she should have told her brother. Sighing, he closed his eyes, brushing aside any guilt he might feel, because Alec needed to know, and Isabelle needed support. 

"Hey." Alec smiled as he opened the office door, looking up from his computer.  
"Hey yourself. I can come back- are you too busy?"  
"Never too busy for you." He pushed his chair back and climbed to his feet, soft grin curving his cheeks.

Despite the sombre scenario, the young shadowhunter never failed to make his heart swell, so blunt and honest in his words that Magnus could forget anything else in the world as long as Alec Lightwood was in front of him.

"You're sweet, darling," He simpered, placing his hands on the man's toned shoulders,  
"but this isn't about me. I have to tell you something." Magnus watched his boyfriend's forehead crease slightly, concern lacing his expression as he read the once-warlock's eyes, acknowledging the somewhat serious expression on his face.  
"Is something wrong?" Alec frowned, watching him glance towards the door before shutting it quickly.

"I just thought you should know. Isabelle and Simon managed to get the Mark of Cain off of his head, but apparently it nearly killed him. Isabelle... She made him feed on her." Alec tensed, mouth closing sharply before exhaling.  
"Love, before you get mad, it wasn't Simon's fault. He was going to die. Isabelle saved his life. She did something really brave." Magnus moved his hands up to cup his runed neck, thumbs lightly tracing his jawline. 

Alec sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Magnus, I'm not mad. Honestly. Simon is her friend, she did a really good thing. I just- I'm just worried about her. She's been doing so well, and I don't want her to have to go through withdrawal again. Worse, I don't know how to help her. I, I can't even comprehend what she's been through. I just want to help."  
Magnus smiled sadly, feeling his heart ache with affection for the man in front of him.  
"Listen, Alexander. I know you don't believe it, but you do help her. You support her through everything, and that in itself is amazing. Do you believe me?" He watched his boyfriend nod slightly, brow still creased slightly.

"I just- I want to do more. Izzy goes to mundane meetings every fortnight, and apparently they really help. Maybe I should find out some more about them for, you know, advice on how to help more." The shadowhunter bit his bottom lip slightly, searching Magnus' eyes for approval.  
"I think that's a great idea love. I'm sure Isabelle would really appreciate it."

Exhaling slightly, Alec reached out to place his hands on Magnus' waist, pulling him forward into a chaste kiss, short but just enough to channel his gratitude. "Thank you for telling me." He whispered, entwining their hands. "I should check how everyone is getting on."  
"Just admit you're happy to see Clary." Magnus nudged him playfully, enjoying the eyeroll it captured from the Lightwood boy.  
"Never gonna happen."


End file.
